


Is That A Pistol?

by Redangel228



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing, unexpected lust, what happens off set, where does the captain stop and Ben start?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redangel228/pseuds/Redangel228
Summary: The Captain finally got kissed.  So Ben got kissed.  Which of them enjoyed it more?
Relationships: Ben Willbond/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Is That A Pistol?

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of follows on from 'Horseplay' which imagines a new flashback character to interact with The Captain when he was alive. This story is the interaction between the lovely BW and the actor playing The Captain's new lieutenant once the shoot is over  
> (If you're not up for reading Horseplay, basically a new lieutenant joins the unit, gets The Captain to take part in a training exercise, falls on him by accident but kisses him entirely on purpose. The Lieutenant is called Halland and the actor playing him is Jake)

‘And cut… thanks guys, I think that worked really well, good work. We’re losing the light so let’s call that it for today, thanks’

Everyone made their way back to the trailers, chatting in small groups. Ben changed back into t-shirt and jeans, took off his make-up and moustache and ran his fingers through the Captain’s immaculate hair to rough it up a bit. A quick look in the mirror to check he was Ben again and he left the trailer down the couple of steps into the warm late afternoon. He headed through the house to the catering truck parked at the back.

‘Hey, Ben, wait up’, Jake jogged down the corridor after him and fell into step. 

‘Hey Jake, that was good work today, Halland really came to life’

‘Yeah, I hope so, difficult to come into a close team like yours, I hope I did the Captain’s story justice’

‘You did well, I think the viewers will like it, feels good to give the Captain a glimmer of a chance at happiness’

Jake paused, stopping in his tracks. Ben noticed a beat later and stopped too, turning towards him.

‘You ok?’

Jake swallowed, unsure whether to take a chance or not, ‘I think it wasn’t just for the benefit of the viewers’ he said quietly

Ben looked at him quizzically, ‘What else would it be for?’

‘It… it felt like you might have enjoyed it too…’ Jake kept his voice low

‘What are you talking about?’ Ben frowned at him in genuine confusion ‘I don’t mean to burst your bubble, Jake, but I was acting, I’m not sure where you’re going with this’ Ben’s voice had a slight edge, anger? Defensiveness? Jake wasn’t sure but the one thing Ben hadn’t actually done was move away. They faced each other across the narrow corridor, Ben scanning Jake’s face, waiting for something to make more sense. Jake took a deep breath and stepped just enough into Ben’s personal space for it not to be an accident. Ben didn’t move.

‘You can tell me I’m wrong if you like, but that didn’t feel like the Captain’s pistol in your pocket when we were kissing’ Ben took a long breath in through his nose and out again and swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but nothing came out

‘Am I wrong?’

Ben shrugged, ‘Maybe I’m more of a method actor than you think’ He tried to be lighthearted but his heart was thumping

‘Bollocks, Ben’ Jake said affectionately ‘You enjoyed that kiss. And so did I. Or was my enjoyment less obvious?’

Ben flushed and Jake tried to hide his smile. ‘No’ Ben admitted quietly ‘I felt it’ He cast his eyes down. He didn’t feel shame exactly, he knew being aroused by another man was nothing to feel ashamed of even if it wasn’t something he was used to. But he felt embarrassed, awkward that this feeling had appeared out of nowhere, and uncertain whether he had been so committed to inhabiting the Captain that he had taken on his longing or whether the feelings were really his own. 

‘Jake, I don’t know what to tell you, I’m straight, maybe I was just caught up in the moment, I…. I don’t know’ he petered out awkwardly

Still they hadn’t moved apart.

‘Shame’ Jake said with a wry smile, ‘You’re an excellent kisser. For a straight man’ He grinned at Ben mischievously and Ben couldn’t help but smile back

‘Gee, thanks, you’re too kind’ he said sarcastically but glad that Jake had broken the tension. There was a pregnant pause. ‘Sorry, I mean, you’re a great kisser too, obviously’ he burbled

‘Too slow, Ben, I don’t believe you’ Jake grinned again

Ben snorted a half laugh through his nose ‘I mean, I don’t have many, well any, other male reference points, but as guy-on-guy action goes, you’re the best I’ve had’ 

‘Yeah?’ Jake’s eyes twinkled with cheekiness ‘You ought to get out more’ He took another tiny step towards Ben ‘Or maybe you could just practise with me?’

When he thought back on it later, Ben couldn’t remember what had made him do it but as Jake looked at him with a mixture of hope, challenge and fear Ben felt himself lean in and press his lips to Jake’s. Jake’s eyes popped open with surprise and closed again quickly as tried to soak up every millisecond of this moment. He gently slipped his hand around Ben’s neck, not to hold him into the kiss but to weave his fingers into the short hairs and make this moment last forever. The movement overbalanced Ben and he put his hand out against the wall, pinning Jake who slid his free hand round Ben’s waist and held him close. Their stage kiss had been a tentative, gentle, repressed affair as suited the characters but this was different. From somewhere Ben couldn’t have explained if he’d wanted to, lust had bubbled up in him. Without breaking the kiss, he nudged his knee between Jake’s legs and put his weight against him. He was rewarded as earlier with the same, but now much clearer, hard bulge against his hip bone, this time accompanied by a groan into his mouth. Jake ran his hand down to Ben’s arse, squeezing his buttock and pulling him in tighter, making a delicious noise escape from Ben’s throat. Ben bucked his hips, driving his stiff cock against Jake, aching for the sensation of the pressure. Jake tightened his grip on Ben’s neck and bum and pushed his tongue into Ben’s mouth, wanting him to know that every part of him wanted every part of Ben, right here in the corridor if necessary. 

Their kiss slowed and Ben broke away, resting his forehead against Jake’s. Neither of them moved their hands. There was a pregnant pause. 

Ben spoke first, his voice gentle, ‘Bally hell, man, what are you doing? I’ll have you on a charge’ Ben used the Captain’s line from earlier but in his own, quiet, slightly breathless, voice

‘Just horseplay, sir’ Jake responded equally quietly and with something between affection and awe.

They stayed frozen in position, Ben leaning on his hand above Jake’s shoulder, his brow resting on Jake’s. Jake’s left hand still cupped Ben’s buttock although he was no longer squeezing, his right hand played very very gently with a few short hairs on Ben’s neck, as if any bigger movement might break the spell. 

They both breathed out simultaneously and then caught each other’s eye with a slightly awkward smile. Ben straightened, taking his weight off the wall and moving his head away from Jake’s, but he didn’t step away. He looked down at the younger man as if trying to marshal his thoughts. It was, as the saying has it, like trying to herd cats. He breathed out again, slowly, through slightly pursed lips. Just like his yoga teacher had showed them when they were trying to control a movement. Did it work on runaway thoughts too? He ran his hand distractedly through his hair. Jake had hardly dared to breath, hadn’t taken his eyes off Ben’s face trying to gauge his reaction. He watched Ben’s eyes flick from side to side, blinking rapidly, as if he’d been asked a very difficult question then, without warning they fixed on Jake and Jake swallowed hard. It seemed like Ben was about to speak but there was just more silence, his eyes lost focus a little, not boring into Jake’s any longer, looking inside himself. He puffed out a big breath and smiled weakly at Jake.

‘That was…unexpected’ he finally managed

‘You’re not wrong’ Jake felt almost guilty. He had watched this gorgeous man on television many times and admired both his acting and his beautiful face. Getting a part in a BBC1 sitcom was a dream; for it to be this one and for it to be _this_ part was like his fairy godmother had waved a wand. He could have gone home a happy man, forever immortalised on celluloid (well, pixels) as the man who had kissed The Captain. This was not part of the script. Literally.

‘Are you ok?’ he said tentatively

Ben took a long breath in. ‘I… yes, yes, I just…’ another sigh

Jake smiled in what he hoped was a supportive and understanding way. That kiss had just blown his mind and he instigated it. Ben’s brains must be like scrambled egg right now. He reached out and put his hand gently on Ben’s chest, trying to ignore the part of his brain that appreciated the firm, defined musculature. Ben smiled at him weakly and covered Jake’s hand with his own, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Jake’s and Jake took it as reassurance that however confused Ben was, he wasn’t angry. Another deep breath in and he patted Jake’s hand matter of factly, smiling wryly. 

‘I guess you were right then’ Jake cocked an eyebrow at him ‘That wasn’t the Captain’s pistol in my pocket’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my third BW based work in as many weeks, I might be developing a small obsession! There are worse ways to spend a lockdown I suppose


End file.
